A Smile Laced With Tears
by Frog-Lizard
Summary: Frog: Nino's smile could be called a miracle if you consider all she's gone through. Rated T to be safe, and slight Nino x Jaffar. First posted fanfic, and it has a song in it.


disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem, its characters, or the song "Heartstrings". I can't remember who sings it. Two girls, I know that. First verse is done by one of them, and the rest of the song is done by the other. It's the last song on a CD called "The Mercy Project". I've had it for awhile. My mom stole it recently, and I haven't gotten it back.

Author's note: Sorry about the unessesarily (I know I slaughtered that word) long disclaimer. I tend to ramble. Anyways. Thank you for taking time to read our very first story to be posted here. Actually, I wrote it about a week ago, so all of the other stories that will be appearing later, are actually older than this one. I hope you like it.

**A Smile Laced With Tears** By: Frog

"Go to sleep, little one," the woman cooed to her young daughter. She rocked her in her arms, trying to get her to relax. But the little Nino continued to giggle, and play with strands of her mother's long green hair.

_My child inside I love you_

_I'm asking through the tears_

The woman looked up startled when she heard her husband shouting downstairs. She stood up, and opened the door a crack. She could just barely see a woman with black hair at the front door.

_That God will grant me wisdom_

_Way beyond my years_

A small shriek escaped her lips as she saw her husbend engulfed by flames. The stranger laughed a little, and looked up at her. Nino's mother quickly shut the door, and attempted to lock it while still holding her daughter.

_Because your life is precious_

_And the best for you's in store_

The door suddenly flew open, and she stumbled back. She clutched Nino to her as the intruder approached. Sonia grabbed one of her wrists, and snatched the baby from her.

_I pulled upon my heartstrings_

_Until they finally tore_

Sonia took a knife, and stabbed her in the stomach. She collapsed on the floor, and just barely saw the morph walk out of the room with the sobbing Nino.

_And I prayed_

Nino's mother attempted to stand, but once again met the wooden floorboards.

_And I cried_

She layed helplessly on the floor, her life fading quickly. She sent a silent prair to Saint Elimine to watch over her daughter.

_And because I love you so I'm letting go_

The howling winds outside seemed to intensify, and she was sure she saw snowflakes outside the window.

_To trust the one_

_I know for sure_

The house began to shake. She knew it was going to collapse. So she closed her eyes in acceptance.

_Will hold you safely in his hands_

_'Cause no one else will ever love you more_

Limstella silently closed her Blizzard tomb, and looked expectantly at Sonia.

"Let's go before I kill this thing too," the woman muttered, looking at the girl in her arms with distaste.

* * *

Nino walked with determination toward the ruins. Jaffar trailed behind her a ways. 

_You were the miracle we prayed for_

_That we could not have had ourselves_

They made their way up the stairs, and froze. In the center was her brother, Loyd. The rest of the army, except for themselves and Lord Eliwood were taking care of the remaining enemy reinforcements. They would have to help the Pherean noble defeat him.

_You brought us joy and happiness_

_And a love we'd never felt_

Loyd looked at the two of them, and gave a small, but proud smile. He did not feel betrayed by them. In fact, he knew they had made the better choice.

_How we cherished every moment_

_Then we looked up and you were grown_

"Are you ready?" Eliwood asked them. Nino nodded slowly, and took out her Elfire tomb. Priscilla appeared next to her in case anyone needed healing. The Lycian lordling raised his rapier, and let out a battle cry. The young mage began to chant the incantations in her book.

_Never knew this day would come so soon_

_Oh how the years have flown_

Loyd was struck by the spell, but it didn't do much. Just a small, irritating burn. But it was a quick distraction, and Jaffar and Eliwood set upon him. Nino turned away.

_And we laughed_

It was over quickly, as Loyd's life blood stained the temple stones. Tears came to the mage girl's eyes as the rest of the army began to gather. Jaffar stood quietly behind her, as always. An unusually solumn look in his eyes.

_And we cried_

They walked away from their group to be alone. No one said anything, or tried to stop them. Leagult almost did, but thought better of it, and simply watched them go with nothing but pity for the young girl.

_And how it hurts us so to let you go_

The silence was heavy between them as they stood by an old tree. Oblivious to all other goings-on. Jaffar hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder.

_To trust the one_

_We know for sure_

She looked at him, her eyes brimming with unfallen tears. Then she suddenly wrapped her arms aound him, and sobbed into his chest. He said nothing as usual, and held her gently.

_Will hold you safely in his hands_

_The only one who'll ever love you more_

Nino managed to force down her sorrow for the time being after a few minutes. They returned to the army, the only sign of her sadness were her tear stained cheeks, and reddened eyes.

* * *

She silently gathered up some more supplies in the kitchen. She didn't want to wake them up. 

_And the hardest part of living_

Finally she was done. She pulled her cloak closer as she approached the door. Jaffar had left over a month ago, and hadn't returned. Nino knew he wouldn't come back unless she somehow managed to find him, and convince him otherwise.

_Is giving back what we've been given_

Her hand froze just before it reached the door handle. She felt so torn. But there was no turning back now. She had already sent a letter to the nearest orphanage about her sons. Someone was comming to pick them up tomarrow morning. And she couldn't stand to be there when they left.

_Each gift from God is only yours and mine_

_...for a time_

She went back into the bedroom where her sons were sleeping soundly, despite the pounding rain outside. Nino went to Rei's bedside first.

_So we laugh_

She kissed his forehead tenderly, and touched his cheek.

_And we cry_

She then turned to Lugh, and did the same. Her eyes watered as she stood up, and backed out of the room.

_And the hardest part of life is letting go_

Then she closed their bedroom door for the last time.

_To trust the one_

_We know for sure_

The young woman slid through the front door into the storm outside. She had told her sons she was leaving. Hopefully they would understand. At least she knew they would be taken care of.

_Will hold us safely in his hands_

_'Cause no one else will ever love us more_

Nino silently ran throughout the night, tears streaming down her face, and mingling with the drops of rain. Her violet cloak flowing behind her, as she vanished into the darkness.

_Oh, will hold you safely in his hands_

_The only one who'll ever love yo_u _more_

Forever.

The End

Frog: That's it. I hate writing tragedies. I normally write humor/romance type things. But no. My sister had to rub off on me. She likes to read and write sad stuff. I...do not like it at all. And now I'm writing **three**! This one being the only completed one so far. Oh well. Reveiw please. If you don't like it, then I will have a good excuse to never write tragedy again. But if you do...I guess I could start posting one of my other ones. I don't mind writing them really. I just don't like feeling sad. And there I go rambling again. Sorry!


End file.
